HIVE Hell Is Villainous Education
by EquusNanashi
Summary: Two girls are transported to the H.I.V.E. facility's. What will happen when to the school when new villains appear and the girls find their journey through the Professors machine has given them powers? Read to find out if HIVE can survive the girls or if they will do the impossible. escape.
1. Chapter 1

**AN **

**Hello Dear beloved readers!**

**For the first time on fanfiction Equus and Nanashi will be writing together. The story is based off of the H.I.V.E Higher Institute of Villainous Education sires. Written around the question I asked Nanashi. If you were at Hive what stream would you belong to? The main characters are OC's basically Nanashi and I in character form. HIVE is a children's book series ranging from ages 8-12 but is a great read for any age. For those of you who have read the HIVE series let me apologies in advance for the poor descriptions of Dr. Nero and Professor Pike. I did not have the books or internet at hand when I wrote this. **

_**Ello there, this is N. I don't have much to say scept the disclaimer. We do not own hive. And I do get the honors of getting the review beg. PLEASE REVIEW. Thank you for your time.**_

**From Equus and Nanashi of EquusNanashi**

Equus POV

_Nanashi POV_

Others POV

(Equus POV)

This was not how I wanted my day to end. When I woke up this morning I didn't expect to be magiced away to an unknown lab on an unknown island in an unknown location on the world.

Well. I don't think magiced would be the right word for it. Having your molecular mass transported from one place on earth to another in a matter of seconds is more like it. Strangely the descriptions of apperating in Harry Potter actively works here. It felt like being sucked through a straw.

But that doesn't matter right now. We happened to be the collective interest of the men I can only guess brought us here. One is wearing a lab coat and glasses. The other sent a shiver of fear down my spine. He looked to be in his early 30's and was wearing a slick black suit. Out of everything it was his eyes that made me weary of him.

This one needs to be watched closely, I thought. He just doesn't sit right with me.

_(Nanashi's POV)_

"_YUM, yum, yum, YUMMY, YUM! Cake, cake, I want cake, yummy, yummy cake to make my day!" I sang as I reached into the fridge. I had been saving this piece of Death by Chocolate cake for a bad day and this day could not get any worse. "Nom nom nom." I mimicked Pac man when my sister looked up from writing or something. Sliding into the booth in our kitchen, a cute little affair in the top floor of our loft that was made out of a old factory, I picked up my fork about to eat that first deslious bite when suddenly…It felt like I was being beamed to a different world Startrack style minus the blue light. Like my molecules were being ripped apart and thrown back together in random order. _

_Black dots danced across my vision, but when they cleared I wasn't in the kitchen anymore, and my cake wasn't in front of me. WTF! The only person more surprised then I was, was a old scientist looking dude. His counterpart on the other hand looked like he needed to be watched. Once that useful bit of information was tucked away I went back to the matter on hand: I was taken wherever the hell I am before I got to eat any of my cake! But I digress._

_The old man's companion, Mister Spiffy, suddenly said "well now, that was unexpected." In a sarcastic slightly amused voice. Unexpected? Unexpected! These…barbarians take me away from my home and my cake and all he can manage is 'that was unexpected'? Shakespeare just killed himself that was such a anticlimactic response! __**(Sorry Equus)**_

"_Alright baldy, you look like the type of person that is able to build a machine that can transport people from place to place, so you're going to answer some questions. First off where are we?" I counted to 5 waiting for him to answer me. No such luck. "Alright then, next question. How did we get here? And don't think you can dodge answers, I'll have you know I've beaten answers out of more than a few people in my day!" A small lie, I only beat up the quarterback of the school football team. Once. Okay twice. But he doesn't need to know that. Once again no answers from the old geezer. Looks like I'll have to ask Mister Spiffy to answer. "Alright Mister Spiffy since your counterpart can't seem to find his words you will have to answer. Just Why is it that me and my sister were taken from our home? And where are we?" Once again no answers. It's like taking to a brick wall. "Hmm? No answers? Well that's too bad, I'll find out with or without your answers. Oh and one more thing, you took me away from a piece of cake I had been saving all week, so expect no mercy form me. I know it sounds stupid to be this upset over the loss of cake but I really wanted that cake!" Not even a flicker of emotion passes over his face. Damn, they're not going to be that easy to manipulate. Oh well. Besides I have better things to worry about, like where I can get cake._

(Dr. Nero's POV)

Professor Pike had a new experiment he wanted to test. If things went the way they were supposed to (highly unlikely) writing a week the students would have a human teaching them stealth once again.

After Professor Pike explained what was supposed to happen when he turned on the machine he flipped the switch. The program ran, switching on and off different sections of the machine. Completing the diagnostics he engaged the machine.

Nothing Happened.

"But… that should have worked!" The Professor said before running over to the control panel. "All systems are active, all power levels are stable. Something should have happened!"

At that moment two forms solidified out of thin air in front of me. Two young women in civilian clothing had appeared. Their height was the only thing similar between the two yet I had an uncanny feeling they were siblings.

The one on the right had dark blue black hair with red streaks that acted slightly like highlights. Her skin was a pale ivory that made her full lips and sharp black eyebrows stand out. Eyes the color of earth after rain met mine.

Fear flashed through them and was replaced with wariness almost immediately. This one, I thought, needs to be watched closely. Looking at the other one I gauged them to be about 5' 6 ½", and very skinny, border lining under weight. 

The girl on the left was on the other hand the complete opposite of her 'sister'. She had red hair with black highlights that looked natural. Her eyes were a blue grey that almost seemed to have a hint of green in them. Her skin was several shades darker, and her eyebrows more rounded. . Full lips were cast in a scowl, giving an air of annoyance, but behind that was a look of calculating. She too would need to be watched.

"Well now, that was unexpected," I said causing the redhead to go in a rant.

Throughout the rant the black haired girl stayed quiet seeming to know stopping her 'sister' was helpless. Instead she waited and watched our reactions. Professor Pike and I stayed silent through the redheads rant, not answering her questions. Although our silence was for different reasons. Professor Pike seemed intimidated by the little red vixen. I on the other hand was silent because I could already tell any information I give her would be used against me, and my school.

The other one continued to watch with various amounts of interest showing on her face. This one it would seem works from the background. Gathering information on the world around her to use. I would bet when she does come into the light she shocks those with what she has to say, or has learned. Her 'sister' on the other hand seems to be the type to tell you what she thinks no matter what but also has a a edge to her only someone who calculates those around her has. I thought filing away this info for when I decided where to place them in the school.

"AND I WANTED THAT CAKE SO BAD!" the redhead finished glaring murderously at me.

What have we just let into my school?


	2. Hiatus

Hello everyone!

This is Equus, I am sorry for getting your hopes up that this is a chapter. It isn't I just wanted to let you know that my stories, Wrath of a Veela, Evolution, ect. are going on Hiatus for a while. This year I graduated from high school and am taking a year off to finish one of my 5 books and trying to get it published. So... Thank you for your support of my writing and I will post if I get writters block with my Book and just need to write something different.

I hope to get back soon.

Thank you again,

Equus of EquusNanashi


End file.
